


I Won't Bite... Trust Me

by lusthereforet2



Category: Among Us (Video Game)
Genre: Alien Culture, Alien Sex, Anal Sex, Breeding, Cannibalism, F/M, M/M, Mind Control, Multi, Oral Sex, Painful Sex, Sexual Abuse, Smut, Tentacle Rape, Tentacle Sex, Torture, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-24
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:29:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 6
Words: 6,743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27699002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lusthereforet2/pseuds/lusthereforet2
Summary: Yellow's heart always belonged to Orange. But as Orange is dead now.. Love has lost it's meaning. That is until Black comes around. But could an Imposter really come to love a Crewmate? Or would it just end up eating them...
Relationships: Black/Yellow (Among Us), Blue/Red (Among Us), Brown/White (Among Us), Crewmate/Crewmate (Among Us), Crewmate/Impostor (Among Us), Lime/Pink (Among Us), Orange/Yellow (Among Us), Red/Yellow (Among Us)
Comments: 7
Kudos: 80





	1. Sus To Sex

"B-Black is kinda sus..."

Yellow was always on track with doing the tasks, what Yellow really wanted to do was go to security and track down some imposters. The lightly colored crewmate really wanted to avenge the dead commrades, but... she was a little too gung ho, 𝘸𝘩𝘪𝘤𝘩 𝘮𝘪𝘨𝘩𝘵 𝘭𝘦𝘢𝘥 𝘵𝘰 𝘩𝘦𝘳 𝘶𝘯𝘥𝘰𝘪𝘯𝘨... Her friend Orange, was recently killed by an imposter and her other friend Lime, was convicted for it. Yellow was in charge of taking care of the electrical power, and needed to make sure the lights wouldn't go out. She went further into the electrical. One of her jobs was to fix the wiring inside, she wasn't really a good mechanic but that was basic knowledge to every crewmate. Suddenly Black came in. 

"𝘒𝘯𝘰𝘤𝘬 𝘒𝘯𝘰𝘤𝘬~" 

She could feel his sly smirk behind her, "B-Black!" She gasped. "J-jeez... don't scare me like that!" She jumped back. Black was very good looking, very handsome which usually led to Yellow's embarrassment, He had rock hard abs and a deep voice... the whole package. But her true love belonged to Orange, but he's dead now. 

"𝘏𝘢𝘩𝘢! 𝘖𝘩 𝘮𝘺, 𝘸𝘩𝘢𝘵'𝘴 𝘢 𝘴𝘸𝘦𝘦𝘵 𝘭𝘪𝘵𝘵𝘭𝘦 𝘨𝘪𝘳𝘭 𝘭𝘪𝘬𝘦 𝘺𝘰𝘶 𝘥𝘰𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘰𝘶𝘵 𝘩𝘦𝘳𝘦, 𝘺𝘰𝘶 𝘴𝘩𝘰𝘶𝘭𝘥 𝘣𝘦 𝘪𝘯 𝘔𝘦𝘥𝘣𝘢𝘺, 𝘢𝘴𝘭𝘦𝘦𝘱. " He sounded condensing. Black wasn't the one to get that 'Teamwork spirit' vibe from. At least he was respectful. "I-Im in charge of electrical duties s-so... " She spun back around trying to ignore the man behind her. I guess he could tell her fiery spirit was extinguished. Not long after their interaction another Crewmate came in. "Hey you too!" It was Pink. He was usually loud and boisterous, which needless to say... pissed a lot of people off. "What are you too fucks doing in here?! Fuckin' or some shit?!? Hah! You hetero dicks!" Yellow immediately went from scared to annoyed, which calmed her down a bit. "Aren't you supposed to be doing you're tasks Pink?" She asked sarcastically. "What're ya gonna do stick you're monsters octopus, pussy at me or some'n?!? That's probably what you did to Orange didn't you?!" He laughed. Yellow stood back. "𝘔𝘮𝘮.. 𝘩𝘦 𝘸𝘢𝘴 𝘷𝘦𝘳𝘺 𝘥𝘦𝘭𝘪𝘤𝘪𝘰𝘶𝘴.. " Yellow didn't really focus on what Black just said... until it hit her. "Wait... Black where did you come from earlier, to get he-" But before she could finish her sentence... 𝙄𝙩 𝙬𝙖𝙨 𝙖𝙡𝙧𝙚𝙖𝙙𝙮 𝙩𝙤𝙤 𝙡𝙖𝙩𝙚. Pink's blood curdling screams echoed throughout Yellow's mind. 

"𝘠𝘶𝘤𝘬! 𝘝𝘦𝘳𝘺... 𝘴𝘰𝘶𝘳.. " Black said as he stared over at Yellow. Yellow took the chance to run all the way to the cafeteria, but before she could press the emergency button, Black had self reported. 

"𝘗𝘪𝘯𝘬 𝘥𝘪𝘦𝘥 𝘪𝘯 𝘦𝘭𝘦𝘤𝘵𝘳𝘪𝘤𝘢𝘭. "

Brown and White spoke up. "Oh no... " White turned to look at Black. "Was there anyone suspended there?" He asked, but before Black could say anything Yellow shouted. "N-No! It was him! Black! He's the imposter I saw him kill Pink! We were in electrical and-!" Purple then cut her off. "What do you mean, Yellow? I saw you running to the cafe.. you couldn't have possibly been in electrical when Pink died.." Black chimed in. "𝘠𝘦𝘢𝘩, 𝘸𝘩𝘢𝘵 𝘥𝘰 𝘺𝘰𝘶 𝘮𝘦𝘢𝘯? 𝘐 𝘸𝘰𝘶𝘭𝘥 𝘯𝘦𝘷𝘦𝘳 𝘬𝘪𝘭𝘭 𝘰𝘶𝘳 𝘧𝘳𝘪𝘦𝘯𝘥𝘴. " Yellow could feel his creepy smile. She knew she was next to die... "N-no... No! You have to believe me! I saw him! please!" She pleaded. Blue turned his head. "Man.. Yellow sus." Cyan nodded her head. "Yeah we might have to eject her... " She said. "𝘕𝘰 𝘯𝘰...𝘯𝘰. 𝘐'𝘭𝘭 𝘬𝘦𝘦𝘱 𝘢 𝘤𝘭𝘰𝘴𝘦 𝘦𝘺𝘦 𝘰𝘯 𝘩𝘦𝘳.... " Black said menacingly. Brown nodded. "Okay let's just skip this vote then.. " Brown declared. Yellow shook her head crying. "No! No please! Vote Black! Please!"

Nobody was ejected. 

Yellow ran back to electrical to hide, she already knew she was next on the chopping block but... maybe if she hid out long enough, then everything could be over with. About an hour and forty minutes passed... nothing happened. Yellow got up and walked down to the entrance of electrical. Just then the doors closed and she could ber the vent open. 

"𝘞𝘦𝘭𝘭 𝘸𝘦𝘭𝘭...𝘏𝘦𝘭𝘭𝘰 𝘏𝘦𝘭𝘭𝘰!" Black walked up behind her as she frantically tried to open the doors. "N-No please!! Aaaahh!"  
"𝘈𝘧𝘵𝘦𝘳 𝘺𝘰𝘶 𝘴𝘢𝘸 𝘸𝘩𝘢𝘵 𝘐 𝘥𝘪𝘥 𝘵𝘰 𝘗𝘪𝘯𝘬, 𝘐 𝘵𝘩𝘰𝘶𝘨𝘩𝘵 𝘺𝘰𝘶 𝘸𝘰𝘶𝘭𝘥'𝘷𝘦 𝘬𝘯𝘦𝘸 𝘣𝘦𝘵𝘵𝘦𝘳 𝘵𝘩𝘢𝘯 𝘵𝘰 𝘴𝘶𝘴 𝘮𝘦 𝘰𝘶𝘵." Yellow fell to the ground, ready to accept defeat as tears spilled from her eyes. Black kneeled down to her as he patted her head. "𝘐 𝘸𝘢𝘴 𝘨𝘰𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘵𝘰 𝘦𝘢𝘵 𝘺𝘰𝘶, 𝘣𝘶𝘵 𝘐 𝘥𝘦𝘤𝘪𝘥𝘦𝘥 𝘵𝘰 𝘭𝘦𝘢𝘷𝘦 𝘵𝘩𝘢𝘵 𝘧𝘰𝘳 𝘭𝘢𝘵𝘦𝘳... 𝘴𝘦𝘦𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘢𝘴 𝘺𝘰𝘶'𝘳𝘦 𝘮𝘪𝘯𝘦 𝘯𝘰𝘸." Black opened his jaw as he licked her cheek, patting it once he was finished. "𝘉𝘶𝘵 𝘺𝘰𝘶'𝘳𝘦 𝘴𝘰𝘰... 𝙨𝙬𝙚𝙚𝙩.. " He said as he got closer to kiss her cheek.. he wanted to get a better taste. '𝘐 𝘤𝘢𝘯'𝘵 𝘣𝘪𝘵𝘦... 𝘐 𝘤𝘢𝘯'𝘵 𝘣𝘪𝘵𝘦... 𝘐 𝘤𝘢𝘯'𝘵 𝘣𝘪𝘵𝘦!... 𝘕𝘰𝘵 𝘯𝘰𝘸.. 𝘐 𝘮𝘶𝘴𝘵 𝘴𝘢𝘷𝘦... 𝘧𝘰𝘳 𝘭𝘢𝘵𝘦𝘳...' Yellow looked over, still crying. "W-wait... you're n-not gonna.. k-kill me..?" Black chuckled. "𝘏𝘮𝘮.. 𝘯𝘰...𝘢𝘵 𝘭𝘦𝘢𝘴𝘵... 𝘯𝘰𝘵 𝘳𝘪𝘨𝘩𝘵 𝘯𝘰𝘸.. 𝘕𝘰𝘸 𝘭𝘢𝘺 𝘥𝘰𝘸𝘯." Yellow nodded and did as she was told. A tentacle formed from his side as it tickled her face, Yellow giggled a bit which made Black smile genuinely.. But he wasn't gonna fall in love with this human... or not just yet. A toothy grin formed on his face as he shoved another tentacle in her mouth. Tears formed in her eyes as she struggled to keep the tentacle from suffocating her. Black flipped her around as he began to rub his monstrous penis against her soft anus. Yellow began to cry again as the tentacles split and went to her nose and eyes. As one tickled her nose, the other wrapped around her eyes, in a show of dominance. Black inserted his dick in her butt as he began to shove it deeper... and deeper inside her. Black would make it better for her, as the whining was getting on his nerves. After a minute of stick in it inside her.. he hit the prostate. "Aggh... oooOoOh.. " Yellow moaned as her saliva slid down Black's tentacles. Black laughed. "𝘛𝘩𝘢𝘵 𝘦𝘨𝘨𝘦𝘥 𝘺𝘰𝘶 𝘰𝘯 𝘩𝘶𝘩... " Yellow nodded as he flipped her around again. It was time for the second orgasm. Black slid down to her vagina. slipping in two fingers. Yellow moaned as the tentacles retracted. After scissoring her for a moment he slid his fingers out. Yellow whimpered a bit but Black stopped her with a quiet, "𝘚𝘩𝘩... " As he began to tongue it. Yellow twisted and turned. Black devoured her as he enjoyed eating out her pussy. Yellow moaned louder as his huge tongue swiped from left to right, "B-Blaaaaaackk.." Yellow groaned. "I'm g-goonnaa.. c-cuuumm. " She moaned, Black was ready.. as soon as the white substance squirted out he sucked it all up. Yellow looked at Black as he kissed her. His tongue maneuvering from the outside to the inside as his tongue was also to much for her.. tears forming in her eyes as the tongue quickly slid down her throat. Black didn't seem to mind though... He then inserted his penis in her vaginal area. She began to move up and down on his breed maker. Black slid his tongue from out of her, it took a second since it was so big and long. Yellow's head bobbed as Black's tongue popped out. "𝘠𝘰𝘶'𝘳𝘦 𝘴𝘰 𝘷𝘦𝘳𝘺 𝘴𝘸𝘦𝘦𝘵... 𝘠𝘰𝘶'𝘳𝘦 𝘭𝘶𝘤𝘬𝘺 𝘐'𝘮 𝘯𝘰𝘵 𝘩𝘶𝘯𝘨𝘳𝘺." Black said as they both began to climax. Yellow went unconscious before he could though, so thankfully she didn't have to witness the humongous seed form inside her. Black picked her up as he washed her and himself both. He then began to walk them both to medbay. Holding her up, bridal style. As he tucked her into bed. N-Not because he liked her or anything.. it would just be useless to get her ejected or to kill her right now. Black laid beside her as he hugged her and kissed her cheek as they slept..... 

Okay maybe he did like her a bit..


	2. It's In The Past

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Before all this death...Before Black..Yellow can remember a time where she was with her love, those were good times. 𝘞𝘦𝘳𝘦...

Yellow and Orange really loved each other... 

Orange and Yellow didn't do tasks 𝘵𝘰𝘨𝘦𝘵𝘩𝘦𝘳 in fear of being sused out. But they would always meet up, if only to make sure they both were still alive. Orange didn't know it yet but... he would help fuel the engine of the monster that is... 𝘉𝘭𝘢𝘤𝘬. Orange finished the garbage in storage, that's where him and Yellow would usually meet up. They had planned to finish at least two tasks before getting together. Now Orange had to just wait on Yellow to finish her task in medbay. She needed to swap out the wrong sample. Once she finished they could meet with each other. Like soon passed through storage and saw Orange. "Heya Orange!" She waved. "Oh, uh hey, Lime. I'm just waiting on Yellow." He said. "Oh well.. You have to be careful out here, I saw some news about the launch earlier... apparently on this very rocket ship, an alien got mixed up with another human that was supposed to be here. He killed him mercilessly in cold blood, it could be anyone.. including Yellow." She said as turned to the cafeteria. "I'll tell Yellow you need her, you just be safe out there, peace... " She said. 

Yellow had just got finished with her insect sample task. She was ready to leave when Lime entered. "Hey Yellow, Lime's looking for you in storage. " She said. "Oh okay.. I'll leave now. " She said as she began running to Storage. It's funny, they only met maybe a month ago but they were crazy in love.. Lime walked to security slyly. "Hah!.. And that's why they call me... the matchmaker!" She said proudly. Yellow ran fast to the storage area, she couldn't wait to see her beloved. Meanwhile Black was walking out of electrical, he just had himself a mighty fine meal. He was coming up on Lunch as he saw Orange in storage. But then Yellow finally entered. '𝘖𝘰𝘩 𝘢 𝘵𝘸𝘰 𝘧𝘰𝘳 𝘰𝘯𝘦 𝘴𝘱𝘦𝘤𝘪𝘢𝘭!... 𝘈𝘩! 𝘉𝘶𝘵 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘬𝘪𝘭𝘭 𝘤𝘰𝘶𝘯𝘵𝘦𝘳 𝘢𝘯𝘥 𝘵𝘩𝘦𝘺'𝘳𝘦 𝘣𝘰𝘵𝘩 𝘴𝘰 𝘤𝘭𝘰𝘴𝘦 𝘵𝘰 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘤𝘢𝘧𝘦𝘵𝘦𝘳𝘪𝘢... 𝘐'𝘭𝘭 𝘩𝘢𝘷𝘦 𝘵𝘰 𝘸𝘢𝘪𝘵.' Yellow and Orange both met up with each other, they held hands and kissed as their eyes both lit up when they saw each other. "It feels like forever since we've seen each other." Orange sighed. "Yeah, I guess we just love each other that much... actually.. " They both sat down. "I was wondering... when we got to Mira HQ... maybe, you would marry me. " Yellow finished. Orange looked dumbfounded. "Yellow I... uh.. I never thought you would ask me about marriage... uhm, look I'm not ready to.. I j-just.. I'm not able to spend my life with anyone right now.. Sorry.. " Orange admitted. Yellow looked a little disappointed, but she wasn't seriously hurt. "Oh.. uh.. yeah I-I uh, I'm sorry I know. " She said, looking down at her feet. ".... I guess we should probably get back to our tasks then. " Orange turned to face her. "Wait but I-" Before Orange could finish,Yellow kissed him goodbye and left to go to the navigation. Maybe... He shouldn't have told her that. Oh well. Orange got and and left to go to electrical, but he didn't know that Black was in there, or that he was the imposter. Because when he walked in... 

𝙎𝙇𝘼𝙎𝙃!! 

Orange looked down at his chest when he realized he had been stabbed, by non other... than Black. Getting a sip of the blood, Black exited the knife from Orange's back. ".. Ugh.. Ack!" Orange fell on the ground, coughing up blood. "W-Why.... " Orange looked up at Black. "𝘏𝘮𝘮, 𝘐 𝘨𝘶𝘦𝘴𝘴 𝘺𝘰𝘶'𝘭𝘭 𝘯𝘦𝘷𝘦𝘳 𝘣𝘦 𝘢𝘣𝘭𝘦 𝘵𝘰 𝘱𝘳𝘰𝘱𝘰𝘴𝘦 𝘵𝘰 𝘵𝘩𝘢𝘵 𝘨𝘪𝘳𝘭 𝘺𝘰𝘶 𝘸𝘦𝘳𝘦 𝘵𝘢𝘭𝘬𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘵𝘰.. " He said. "Y-yell... O" He used the last of his strength to write Black in his blood. Unfortunately.. Black found out about the note and got rid of it, afterwards he vented out.

Yellow went back to storage to apologize. Maybe she was a bit too harsh, she went to their meet up place but Orange was nowhere to be found.. 'Of course he went to go do a task!' She thought. But which one? Well electrical was the closest to storage and the lights recently went off so, maybe he was in there. Yellow went to electrical and tripped over something, she couldn't see what it was so she fixed the lights and-

"Aaaaaaaaaahhhhhhh!!!"

The only words Yellow could mutter was, "Orange" and "electrical", she was to busy bawling her eyes out. Lime came up behind her and tried to comfort her. " Do we have any leads?" Everyone shook their head. "No, none except Yellow. It could've been a self report." Brown mentioned. Purple slammed on on the desk. "Don't be ridiculous, she loved him!" Purple argued. "Yeah cut it out!" Red backed her up. "It was hella annoying to be honest!" Pink spoke up. "You straight shits. I'm glad Orange died! Actually I'll be glad if both of them are dead. Two less shit stains to deal with!" He finished. Lime shouted at the top of her lungs. "Hey! you shut up! We should vote you out right now!" Lime yelled. "𝘔𝘩𝘮! 𝘐 𝘴𝘦𝘤𝘰𝘯𝘥 𝘵𝘩𝘢𝘵." Black added on. "Well there's only one problem wi-" Pink stopped Blue in his tracks. "You idiots!! I couldn't have killed Orange because Blue and Cyan watched me scan!!" Pink retorted. "Y-Yeah.. " Blue said. "Oh.. hehe yeah! I forgot about that!" Cyan scratched his back. "Well what about Black?" White asked. "Yeah, he doesn't have a alibi." Brown said. Green shook his head. "Well, actually I saw him doing a power task earlier... so it couldn't have been him. " He said, "An of course me and Brown were in cafe." White added. The group came to a close. "Well... I guess all that leaves....is Lime. " Blue said. "Yeah... she doesn't have an alibi." Brown said, as Yellow looked up. "What, no! I-" "𝘠𝘦𝘢𝘩, 𝘗𝘭𝘶𝘴 𝘐 𝘴𝘢𝘸 𝘓𝘪𝘮𝘦 𝘵𝘢𝘭𝘬𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘸𝘪𝘵𝘩 𝘖𝘳𝘢𝘯𝘨𝘦 𝘦𝘢𝘳𝘭𝘪𝘦𝘳." Black nodded. Yellow tried to defend Lime. "N-No.. Lime's my best friend, she would never-" "Let's vote out da bitch!!" Pink said as he voted. Purple closed her eyes in shame. "N-no offense... " She voted. "s-sorry.. " Blue turned away as he voted. Then Red, then White, and Brown, Cyan, Black. And just as everyone voted except Lime and Yellow, Lime freaked out. "N-No! I didn't do it! I promise! We were just talking to each other I swear!! Stop, don't eject me!! Stop!!!!" 

Lime was not the imposter...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! So sorry for this filler chapter, you can tell I was running out of ideas just by the filler use of words in this chapter, just to keep you on your seats for the next chapter. But this chapter will help the story developed by telling you the past on the deaths of Lime and Orange.


	3. The Monster With Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Black has established that he loves Yellow with all his heart. But will his instincts interfere with those feelings.

Does Yellow love Black? Or vise versa... 

Black tried waking Yellow up by shaking her up slightly. But that wasn't working..He turned around to see if anyone was up. Nope. He let his tongue out and tickled her up. It was very cute how she jostled in her sleep. "𝘞𝘢𝘬𝘦 𝘶𝘱... 𝘞𝘢𝘬𝘦 𝘶𝘱 𝘠𝘦𝘭𝘭𝘰𝘸-sweet~... " Yellow looked up and fell back, she began to yelp but Black held her mouth closed. "𝘚𝘩𝘩... 𝘠𝘰𝘶 𝘸𝘰𝘶𝘭𝘥𝘯'𝘵 𝘸𝘢𝘯𝘵 𝘵𝘰 𝘸𝘢𝘬𝘦 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘳𝘦𝘴𝘵 𝘰𝘧 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘤𝘳𝘦𝘸 𝘸𝘰𝘶𝘭𝘥 𝘺𝘰𝘶?" He creepily smiled. No one was up so he could show his true form. White silky fangs poked out as a pink, sharp, long tongue slithered out as well as he spoke. Yellow shook her head remembering last night and the events that proceeded it. "I still can't believe you..You made me into your prisoner... " She looked down."It doesn't have to be like that. " He said, walking close to her. "I regret what happened yesterday..You killed Pink and...does that me you killed Orange too?" She closed her eyes. "He was..I loved him greatly.." She said quietly. "𝘋𝘰𝘯'𝘵 𝘧𝘳𝘦𝘵 𝘮𝘺 𝘥𝘦𝘢𝘳, 𝘺𝘰𝘶 𝘸𝘪𝘭𝘭 𝘭𝘦𝘢𝘳𝘯 𝘵𝘰 𝘭𝘰𝘷𝘦 𝘮𝘦.. " Black leaned in to get a good suck of her sweetness when, "You guuuyyys.. " Purple woke up. Black immediately leaned back and turned his head away. "What are you doing?" Purple yawned. Red was next. "Ooohaww... Is it time to wake up already?" Red looked at Purple. "I guess we should start doing our tasks now then..." Green sighed. As the rest of the crewmates walked out of medbay, Black held Yellow captive. "𝘈𝘴 𝘐 𝘴𝘢𝘪𝘥 𝘣𝘦𝘧𝘰𝘳𝘦, 𝘺𝘰𝘶...𝘢𝘳𝘦 𝘮𝘪𝘯𝘦. 𝘈𝘯𝘥 𝘰𝘯𝘦 𝘥𝘢𝘺 𝘐 𝘸𝘪𝘭𝘭 𝘴𝘭𝘢𝘶𝘨𝘩𝘵𝘦𝘳 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘳𝘦𝘴𝘵 𝘰𝘧 𝘺𝘰𝘶𝘳 𝘳𝘢𝘤𝘦, 𝘢𝘯𝘥 𝘺𝘰𝘶 𝘸𝘪𝘭𝘭 𝘨𝘪𝘷𝘦 𝘣𝘪𝘳𝘵𝘩 𝘵𝘰 𝘮𝘺 𝘱𝘶𝘱𝘴 𝘰𝘳..'𝘤𝘩𝘪𝘭𝘥𝘳𝘦𝘯' 𝘢𝘴 𝘺𝘰𝘶 𝘩𝘶𝘮𝘢𝘯𝘴 𝘭𝘪𝘬𝘦 𝘵𝘰 𝘤𝘢𝘭𝘭 𝘪𝘵." Black explained. Yellow stepped back. She had never seen Black lose his temper. Maybe it was because he actually cared about her? No no.. get that toxic thinking out of your head! She was just his child holder. How would that even work? "W-Whatever I'm leaving to do some tasks." She said. "𝘠𝘦𝘴, 𝘐'𝘭𝘭 𝘤𝘰𝘮𝘦 𝘸𝘪𝘵𝘩 𝘺𝘰𝘶.. " Black replied. "Oh no you won't.. " Yellow responded. "𝘖𝘩 𝘺𝘦𝘴 𝘐 𝘸𝘪𝘭𝘭, 𝘳𝘦𝘮𝘦𝘮𝘣𝘦𝘳 𝘵𝘩𝘢𝘵 𝘐'𝘮 𝘪𝘯 𝘤𝘩𝘢𝘳𝘨𝘦 𝘰𝘧 𝘭𝘰𝘰𝘬𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘢𝘧𝘵𝘦𝘳 𝘺𝘰𝘶 𝘶𝘯𝘵𝘪𝘭 𝘸𝘦 𝘧𝘪𝘯𝘥 𝘢𝘯𝘺 𝘰𝘵𝘩𝘦𝘳 𝘴𝘶𝘴." Black reminded her. Yellow sighed and went out to got to shields, Black followed her. 'I guess we kinda grew closer together' Yellow thought. 'Or maybe that's just the Stockholm Syndrome getting to me.. ' Yellow shook her head. 

Yellow and Black were in the reactor together now. She couldn't figure out how to unlock the manifold though. "Awh...Blasted thing.. " She said defeated. "𝘠𝘰𝘶'𝘳𝘦 𝘯𝘰𝘵 𝘥𝘰𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘪𝘵 𝘳𝘪𝘨𝘩𝘵, 𝘩𝘦𝘳𝘦 𝘭𝘦𝘵 𝘮𝘦 𝘴𝘦𝘦.." He said as he grabbed her hands an showed her how to do it properly. They both blushed a bit, but you could tell that Yellow blushed harder. "T-thanks.. " Then they both walked down to the lower engine to fuel it with gasoline. Yellow accidentally spilled some on her arm. "Oop- aw.. " She started to shake some off, but Black grabbed her arm. Not tightly, just very soft. He left quickly to grab a hand towel from the cafeteria and wiped part of it from her arm. When the rest didn't come off he used his alien tongue to suck it off, of course the gasoline didn't affect him. '𝘚𝘰𝘰 𝘴𝘸𝘦𝘦𝘦𝘵𝘵... 𝘣-𝘣𝘶𝘵 𝘐 𝘮𝘶𝘴𝘵 𝘯𝘰𝘵 𝘦𝘢𝘵! 𝘐𝘧 𝘐 𝘣𝘪𝘵𝘦... 𝘴𝘩𝘦'𝘥 𝘫𝘶𝘴𝘵 𝘣𝘦 𝘮𝘰𝘳𝘦 𝘢𝘧𝘳𝘢𝘪𝘥 𝘰𝘧 𝘮𝘦.. 𝘈-𝘢𝘯𝘥 𝘴𝘩𝘦 𝘸𝘰𝘶𝘭𝘥 𝘣𝘦 𝘱𝘳𝘦𝘵𝘵𝘺 𝘶𝘱𝘴𝘦𝘵 𝘸𝘪𝘵𝘩 𝘮𝘦 𝘪𝘧 𝘐 𝘢𝘵𝘦 𝘩𝘦𝘳 𝘳𝘪𝘨𝘩𝘵 𝘯𝘰𝘸.. ' He thought. Yellow blushed seeing his face so close to his. "Uh.. B-Black... " Black snapped back to Earth... or well this spaceship and backed up. "𝘖𝘩 𝘩𝘶𝘦𝘩𝘦.. 𝘴-𝘴𝘰𝘳𝘳𝘺.. " He said. '𝘐 𝘨𝘶𝘦𝘴𝘴 𝘐 𝘥𝘰 𝘭𝘰𝘷𝘦 𝘩𝘦𝘳... 𝘸𝘩𝘪𝘤𝘩 𝘮𝘦𝘢𝘯𝘴 𝘐'𝘭𝘭 𝘩𝘢𝘷𝘦 𝘵𝘰 𝘳𝘦𝘴𝘵𝘳𝘢𝘪𝘯 𝘮𝘺𝘴𝘦𝘭𝘧 𝘧𝘳𝘰𝘮 𝘦𝘢𝘵𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘩𝘦𝘳 𝘦𝘷𝘦𝘯 𝘪𝘧 𝘪𝘵'𝘴 𝘫𝘶𝘴𝘵 𝘧𝘰𝘳 𝘳𝘪𝘨𝘩𝘵 𝘯𝘰𝘸..' Black sighed. "What's wrong?" Yellow asked. Black turned to look at Yellow, he was very uncomfortable with himself. You could see it from his twitching. "𝘖-𝘰𝘩... 𝘪𝘵'𝘴 𝘯𝘰𝘵𝘩𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘐 𝘫𝘶𝘴𝘵!... 𝘠𝘰𝘶'𝘳𝘦 𝘫𝘶𝘴𝘵 𝘴𝘰 𝘣𝘦𝘢𝘶𝘵𝘪𝘧𝘶𝘭, 𝘺𝘰𝘶 𝘬𝘯𝘰𝘸 𝘵𝘩𝘢𝘵?" He stepped closer to Yellow, placing a hand on her face. It only enhanced her blushing. "𝘐 𝘤𝘰𝘶𝘭𝘥𝘯'𝘵 𝘱𝘰𝘴𝘴𝘪𝘣𝘭𝘺 𝘩𝘶𝘳𝘵 𝘺𝘰𝘶- 𝘐 𝘮𝘦𝘢𝘯!... 𝘐 𝘭𝘰𝘷𝘦 𝘺𝘰𝘶 𝘴𝘰 𝘮𝘶𝘤𝘩 𝘢𝘯𝘥 𝘐-... 𝘉𝘶𝘵 𝘺𝘰𝘶'𝘳𝘦... 𝘫𝘶𝘴𝘵 𝘴𝘖 𝘥𝘦𝘭𝘪𝘤𝘪𝘰𝘶𝘴!" He growled backing Yellow into a corner. Yellow's eyes heard up but she was also sweating as his body heat was pressed up against her's. She was now blushing madly. "I don't know how long I'll be able to keep myself from swallowing you up whole!" He said, his long tongue coming out to play with Yellow's breasts. "B-blackkk.. someone's coming... " Yellow breathed heavily. Black finally realized what he was doing and backed up. He sighed putting his hands to his face in shame. "........You should go before I actually end up eating you..... " Black said. But instead Yellow gave him a quick hug and a swift peck on the cheek. "I....I don't think you'll eat me, if you feel what you say and that you love me enough...then I don't believe you'll kill me.." She said. Was she really that forgiving? I mean...this is the same....thing that killed her beloved..why was she comforting him? Red and Purple came to the hallway next to the lower engine. "Hey you too! Emergency meeting now!" Purple yelled. "R-Right.." Yellow sighed as she walked with Red and Purple to the cafe. '......' Black got up. Even if he was an uncontrollable monster, Yellow would still show slight affection.. '.... 𝘞𝘩𝘢𝘵 𝘢 𝘷𝘦𝘳𝘺 𝘴𝘸𝘦𝘦𝘵 𝘨𝘪𝘳𝘭.. 𝘠𝘦𝘵 𝘴𝘰 𝘯𝘢𝘪𝘷𝘦, 𝘐 𝘴𝘩𝘰𝘶𝘭𝘥'𝘷𝘦 𝘢𝘵𝘦 𝘩𝘦𝘳 𝘳𝘪𝘨𝘩𝘵 𝘵𝘩𝘦𝘯 𝘢𝘯𝘥 𝘵𝘩𝘦𝘳𝘦.' It seemed as if two voices we're speaking to Black..One was his alien voice reminding him about his true mission. '𝘠𝘰𝘶 𝘴𝘩𝘰𝘶𝘭𝘥𝘯'𝘵 𝘧𝘢𝘭𝘭 𝘪𝘯 𝘭𝘰𝘷𝘦 𝘸𝘪𝘵𝘩 𝘵𝘩𝘦𝘴𝘦 𝘩𝘶𝘮𝘢𝘯𝘴..𝘠𝘰𝘶 𝘯𝘦𝘦𝘥 𝘵𝘰 𝘨𝘦𝘵 𝘳𝘪𝘥 𝘰𝘧 𝘵𝘩𝘦𝘮.' He thought as he creepily smirked. '𝘕𝘰... 𝘐 𝘸𝘰𝘯'𝘵 𝘦𝘢𝘵 𝘩𝘦𝘳.. 𝘉-𝘣𝘦𝘤𝘢𝘶𝘴𝘦 𝘴𝘩𝘦 𝘸𝘪𝘭𝘭 𝘣𝘦 𝘮𝘪𝘯𝘦.. 𝘢𝘯𝘥 𝘐'𝘭𝘭 𝘱𝘳𝘰𝘵𝘦𝘤𝘵 𝘩-𝘩𝘦𝘳... 𝘧𝘳𝘰𝘮 𝘢𝘯𝘺𝘰𝘯𝘦 𝘢𝘯𝘥 𝘦𝘷𝘦𝘳𝘺𝘵𝘩𝘪𝘯𝘨.. ' '𝘉𝘶𝘵 𝘤𝘢𝘯 𝘺𝘰𝘶 𝘱𝘳𝘰𝘵𝘦𝘤𝘵 𝘩𝘦𝘳 𝘧𝘳𝘰𝘮 𝘺𝘰𝘶𝘳𝘴𝘦𝘭𝘧!' He began to growl once more. '𝘐 𝘸𝘰𝘯'𝘵 𝘭𝘦𝘵 𝘢𝘯𝘺𝘰𝘯𝘦 𝘵𝘰𝘶𝘤𝘩 𝘩𝘦𝘳... 𝘯𝘰 𝘰𝘯𝘦 𝘸𝘪𝘭𝘭 𝘨𝘰 𝘯𝘦𝘢𝘳 𝘩𝘦𝘳.. 𝘌𝘷𝘦𝘯 𝘪𝘧 𝘪𝘵 𝘮𝘦𝘢𝘯𝘴 𝘐 𝘩𝘢𝘷𝘦 𝘵𝘰 𝘩𝘶𝘳𝘵 𝘩𝘦𝘳... 𝘐 𝘸𝘪𝘭𝘭 𝘵𝘢𝘬𝘦 𝘤𝘢𝘳𝘦 𝘰𝘧 𝘩𝘦𝘳!" He snarled. '𝘉𝘶𝘵 𝘩𝘶𝘳𝘵 𝘩𝘦𝘳 𝘺𝘰𝘶 𝘸𝘪𝘭𝘭.' Black practically crawled to the cafeteria. '𝘚𝘤𝘳𝘦𝘸 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘰𝘣𝘫𝘦𝘤𝘵𝘪𝘷𝘦!! 𝘐 𝘮𝘶𝘴𝘵 𝘬𝘦𝘦𝘱 𝘮𝘺 𝘵𝘳𝘶𝘦... 𝘮𝘺 𝘰𝘯𝘭𝘺 𝘭𝘰𝘷𝘦 𝘴𝘢𝘧𝘦 𝘧𝘳𝘰𝘮 𝘩𝘢𝘳𝘮... 𝘐 𝘴𝘩𝘢𝘭𝘭 𝘤𝘰𝘯𝘵𝘢𝘪𝘯 𝘮𝘺 𝘢𝘭𝘪𝘦𝘯 𝘪𝘯𝘴𝘵𝘪𝘯𝘤𝘵𝘴.. 𝘢𝘯𝘥 𝘐 𝘸𝘪𝘭𝘭 𝘯𝘰𝘵 𝘦𝘢𝘵 𝘩𝘦𝘳... 𝘐 𝘸𝘪𝘭𝘭 𝘯𝘰𝘵 𝘦𝘢𝘵 𝘩𝘦𝘳... 𝘐 𝘸𝘪𝘭𝘭 𝘯𝘰𝘵 𝘦𝘢𝘵 𝘩𝘦𝘳... 𝘶𝘯𝘭𝘦𝘴𝘴 𝘴𝘩𝘦 𝘸-𝘸𝘢𝘯𝘵𝘴 𝘮𝘦 𝘵𝘰... ' He looked at the crewmates.. then back at Yellow. '𝘋𝘰𝘯'𝘵 𝘺𝘰𝘶 𝘸𝘰𝘳𝘳𝘺, 𝘮𝘺 𝘥𝘦𝘢𝘳 𝘠𝘦𝘭𝘭𝘰𝘸~𝘴𝘸𝘦𝘦𝘵..𝘐𝘧 𝘢𝘯𝘺𝘰𝘯𝘦 𝘴𝘰 𝘮𝘶𝘤𝘩 𝘢𝘴 𝘦𝘷𝘦𝘯 𝘨𝘦𝘵𝘴 𝘤𝘭𝘰𝘴𝘦 𝘵𝘰 𝘺𝘰𝘶.. 𝙄'𝙡𝙡 𝙠𝙞𝙡𝙡 𝙩𝙝𝙚𝙢! 𝘐 𝘸𝘰𝘯'𝘵 𝘭𝘦𝘵 𝘢𝘯𝘺𝘰𝘯𝘦 𝘩𝘶𝘳𝘵 𝘺𝘰𝘶....'

𝘐'𝘭𝘭 𝘣𝘦 𝘩𝘦𝘳 𝘮𝘰𝘯𝘴𝘵𝘦𝘳...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah yeah, I know that chapter wasn't the best but I think that the last part with Black's thought did well for him and his character development. As it showed him struggling and fighting the urge to kill Yellow.


	4. Getting so Close!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Black decides not to kill Yellow... But what Yellow don't realize is that, she might need to worry about other crewmates killing her.

Yellow might be starting to like Black. Love-Like Black.. 

"So why did you call this emergency meeting, Brown?" Purple asked. "..." Brown was speechless, so White spoke for him. "We found another sus." Red and Blue gasped. Black smiled. '𝘗𝘩𝘦𝘸.. 𝘐'𝘮 𝘨𝘭𝘢𝘥 𝘵𝘩𝘦𝘺 𝘥𝘰𝘯'𝘵 𝘵𝘩𝘪𝘯𝘬 𝘪𝘵'𝘴 𝘠𝘦𝘭𝘭𝘰𝘸 𝘢𝘯𝘺𝘮𝘰𝘳𝘦... 𝘣𝘶𝘵 𝘸𝘩𝘰'𝘴 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘯𝘦𝘸 𝘴𝘶𝘴?' Black thought. "Brown?" Purple stared at both Brown and White. ".... It's Black. He's been crawling around Yellow for awhile.. " He said. '𝘞𝘏𝘈𝘛?!?! 𝘛𝘏𝘌𝘚𝘌 𝘐𝘋𝘐𝘖𝘛𝘚!!" Black slammed on the table. "𝘞𝘩𝘢𝘵?! 𝘐 𝘸𝘢𝘴 𝘰𝘯𝘭𝘺 𝘧𝘰𝘭𝘭𝘰𝘸𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘠𝘦𝘭𝘭𝘰𝘸 𝘵𝘰 𝘮𝘢𝘬𝘦 𝘴𝘶𝘳𝘦 𝘴𝘩𝘦 𝘸𝘢𝘴𝘯'𝘵 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘪𝘮𝘱𝘰𝘴𝘵𝘦𝘳!! 𝘋𝘰𝘯'𝘵 𝘺𝘰𝘶 𝘳𝘦𝘮𝘦𝘮𝘣𝘦𝘳?!" He shouted. "Black.. " Yellow sighed. White stared at Black. Then Brown.. "But Black.. " Brown stared up at the ceiling. "Nobody told you to do that. Nobody agreed with you." Brown sighed. "𝘞-𝘸𝘩𝘢 𝘯𝘰! 𝘠𝘦𝘴 𝘮𝘢𝘺𝘣𝘦 𝘺𝘰𝘶 𝘵𝘸𝘰 𝘥𝘪𝘥𝘯'𝘵 𝘣𝘶𝘵 𝘴𝘰𝘮𝘦 𝘱𝘦𝘰𝘱𝘭𝘦 𝘥𝘪𝘥!" He hissed. Black rolled his eyes, he needed to keep his calm. "𝘈𝘩𝘦𝘮! 𝘈𝘯𝘥 𝘢𝘯𝘺𝘸𝘢𝘺𝘴, 𝘴𝘩𝘰𝘶𝘭𝘥𝘯'𝘵 𝘴𝘰𝘮𝘦𝘰𝘯𝘦 𝘣𝘦 𝘢𝘴𝘬𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘵𝘩𝘦 R𝘌𝘈𝘓 𝘲𝘶𝘦𝘴𝘵𝘪𝘰𝘯𝘴? 𝘞𝘩𝘢𝘵 𝘢𝘣𝘰𝘶𝘵 𝘋𝘢𝘳𝘬 𝘎𝘳𝘦𝘦𝘯. 𝘏𝘦'𝘴 𝘢 𝘲𝘶𝘪𝘦𝘵 𝘰𝘯𝘦 𝘩𝘶𝘩?" He smirked. Dark Green stood up, surprised. "W-what? N-not I would never!" "𝘖𝘩 𝘺𝘦𝘴 𝘺𝘰𝘶 𝘸𝘰𝘶𝘭𝘥! 𝘙𝘦𝘮𝘦𝘮𝘣𝘦𝘳 𝘺𝘰𝘶 𝘥𝘰𝘯'𝘵 𝘩𝘢𝘷𝘦 𝘢𝘯 𝘢𝘭𝘪𝘣𝘪!" "H-Hey I was in... s-security! Y-yeah, security!" Blue chimed in. "Well Nobody was with you, so we don't really know if you were in security or not. Therefore... you don't have a solid alibi." Blue lazily said. "Wow... that's really sophisticated, coming out of YOUR mouth.. " Red smiled as he teased. "Hey! I can be smart when I want to!" Blue smirked. Purple moved in between them. "Okay okay, enough!... I think we found our new sus.. " Purple said. "W-What.. no! No! You can't vote me out! I didn't do anything wrong!!" Dark Green freaked. "𝘞𝘩𝘰 𝘴𝘢𝘪𝘥 𝘸𝘦 𝘸𝘦𝘳𝘦 𝘷𝘰𝘵𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘺𝘰𝘶 𝘰𝘶𝘵?" Black asked. "𝘞𝘦'𝘭𝘭 𝘫𝘶𝘴𝘵 𝘩𝘢𝘷𝘦 𝘵𝘰 𝘬𝘦𝘦𝘱 𝘢 𝘤𝘭𝘰𝘴𝘦 𝘦𝘺𝘦 𝘰𝘯 𝘺𝘰𝘶.." Black smirked. "No.... Noooooo!" 

No one was ejected. 

Yellow sighed as she moved out of the cafeteria, she was still really shaken up after all that has happened. Black was behind her, he placed a blanket over her. "T-thank you.. " She looked down. Black kneeled down before her. He placed his hand on her shoulders, moving their heads closer to each other. "... 𝘠𝘰𝘶 𝘥𝘰𝘯'𝘵 𝘬𝘯𝘰𝘸 𝘩𝘰𝘸 𝘣𝘢𝘥𝘭𝘺 𝘐 𝘸𝘢𝘯𝘵 𝘵𝘰 𝘬𝘪𝘭𝘭 𝘺𝘰𝘶.... 𝘐 𝙉𝙀𝙀𝘿 𝘵𝘰 𝘬𝘪𝘭𝘭 𝘺𝘰𝘶... 𝘉𝘶𝘵... 𝘐 𝘸𝘰𝘯'𝘵... 𝘣𝘦𝘤𝘢𝘶𝘴𝘦 𝘐 𝘭𝘰𝘷𝘦 𝘺𝘰𝘶 𝘵𝘰𝘰 𝘮𝘶𝘤𝘩." He smiled, his tongue slipping out. Yellow started to cry again... It was sorta annoying. "𝘚𝘩𝘩.. 𝘴𝘩𝘩.. 𝘥𝘰𝘯'𝘵 𝘤𝘳𝘺... 𝘱𝘭𝘦𝘢𝘴𝘦 𝘴𝘵𝘰𝘱 𝘤𝘳𝘺𝘪𝘯𝘨.. 𝘐 𝘴𝘢𝘪𝘥 𝘐 𝘸𝘰𝘶𝘭𝘥𝘯'𝘵 𝘬𝘪𝘭𝘭 𝘺𝘰𝘶." Black said, licking her tears away, eventually Yellow did stop crying. Yellow then went to electrical, leaving Black behind. Dark Green popped out. "Hey Yellow!!!" He shouted, Yellow fell back, startled. "D-don't scare me like that!!!" She yelled. "Hehe sorry... You need some help?" Yellow shook her head, she didn't trust anyone that much anymore. Dark Green poked her. "Hey, why are you so emo now?! Come on show me a reaction!" He joked, Yellow was getting annoyed. Dark Green stopped, he could tell that he was terrible at breaking the ice. ".... Hey you don't actually think that I'm the imposter, do you?.. " He asked. Yellow shrugged. "... I don't know.. " She said quietly, of course she couldn't tell Dark Green that Black was the imposter. If she did then Black might actually kill her. ".... What do you mean you don't know... " Dark Green said firmly. Yellow just... shrugged again. "... You think I'm the imposter don't you!" Dark Green yelled. "I know you do... but YOU must be the actual imposter!!" He added as he pushed her down. Yellow looked around, shocked. "W-What are you doing?!?" Yellow could see Dark Green drawing something from his back. It was a kitchen knife! "I'll kill you!!" Dark Green screamed. But suddenly he stopped. A loud shot was heard as blood started to trickle from Dark Green's head. He then fell on her body and Yellow could see Black behind him, holding a gun. Only then did she realize what has happened. 

"Aaaaaaaaahhhh!!" 

Black held her mouth closed again. "𝘠𝘰𝘶 𝘮𝘶𝘴𝘵 𝘯𝘰𝘵 𝘴𝘤𝘳𝘦𝘢𝘮.. " He smiled. Yellow stopped out of confusion. "𝘠𝘰𝘶 𝘮𝘶𝘴𝘯'𝘵 𝘴𝘤𝘳𝘦𝘢𝘮, 𝘯𝘰𝘵 𝘶𝘯𝘭𝘦𝘴𝘴... 𝘺𝘰𝘶 𝘸𝘢𝘯𝘵 𝘴𝘰𝘮𝘦𝘵𝘩𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘣𝘢𝘥 𝘵𝘰 𝘩𝘢𝘱𝘱𝘦𝘯 𝘵𝘰 𝘺𝘰𝘶." Black said. Black then picked her up bridal style and took her to medbay, luckily nobody was there. Black set her down and began to deal with his mess. Yellow was crying again. "𝘞𝘩𝘢𝘵'𝘴 𝘸𝘳𝘰𝘯𝘨?" Black asked. Yellow kept crying. "I can't! I just can't!" Yellow cried. Black went over to her, as he kissed her with his dangling tongue. Yellow began to calm down as Black began to dry hump his hardness against her. Yellow slid down as Black set her on the bed letting his tentacle play with her pussy lips. Yellow moaned against his tongue. His tentacle inserting between her sweet baby maker. "Mhmph.. bllkk." Yellow moaned against him as she began to cum. His tentacle moving up and down against her. We ang gushy splotches could be heard as he didn't stop ravaging her after she already cummed. He turned her around and plugged his dick inside her anus. Yellow screamed as he kept plunging into her. His big third leg, exploring inside her tight ass. She gripped the soft sheets on the bed as Black had his way with her. The second orgasm was on it's way as Black groaned, diving inside his beloved. Finally he hit the prostate and!-

"Gaahh!"

Yellow moaned and sighed as her hangs rested. "B..... blaaack... " She moaned quietly. '𝘛𝘩𝘢𝘵'𝘭𝘭 𝘬𝘦𝘦𝘱 𝘩𝘦𝘳 𝘧𝘰𝘤𝘶𝘴𝘦𝘥 𝘰𝘯 𝘴𝘰𝘮𝘦𝘵𝘩𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘦𝘭𝘴𝘦.. ' Black thought as he began to wash her and himself off. He used the vents to take care of the sheets on the bed. There were some more in storage, which is also where he disposed of all the semen covered sheets. He made the bed up and placed Yellow there. She was out like a light.. in the middle of the day. Black kissed her cheek as his tongue slipped out once more and swirled around in a circular motion, tasting her sweet innocence. He then went to her ear. "𝘠𝘰𝘶'𝘳𝘦 𝘵𝘰𝘰 𝘨𝘰𝘰𝘥, 𝘮𝘺 𝘠𝘦𝘭𝘭𝘰𝘸-𝘴𝘸𝘦𝘦𝘵. 𝘐'𝘮 𝘴𝘰𝘳𝘳𝘺 𝘧𝘰𝘳 𝘥𝘦𝘧𝘪𝘭𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘺𝘰𝘶." He said with an toothy grin. Black then left to go work on sabotaging. 

Yellow missed Orange.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey so sorry about this late chapter this story isn't dead or over, I was just traveling! Btw thank you guys on all your feedback, please please please comment on all my chapters so I can know what I can do better to advance this story! So yeah sorry about this late chapter I was doing things and spending thanksgiving with my family. BUT hey here's some lore. Fun fact: Dark Green was originally gonna rape Yellow but I cut it out because I didn't have the time. So yeah.


	5. My Monster

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> If you get too close to the truth, you'll get too close to death too. But some people won't know that..

Yellow is broken, Black will fix her. 

Yellow woke up once more. She could remember... perfectly... what happened awhile ago... That violent fucking had her out like a light for a few days straight. A hole 36 hours!! She was only awoken when her fellow crewmates shook her up. "Yellow! Yellow! Wake up!" They screamed... When she opened her eyes, Yellow could see three crewmates above her. It was Purple, Red, and Blue! "Yellow! Finally you wake up!" Purple exclaimed. "Are you okay? You've been out like a light for Polus knows how long.. " Red asked. Yellow sat up. "Uh.. " "Yellow... We have something to ask. We had to fix you up in your uh... vaginal area... " Red started. "Yeah, some important tissues were broken down there and-" Purple said. "Basically what were trying to say is that your insides are all messed up. Who raped you?" Blue asked. ".... Uh... I.. c-can't tell you... " Yellow said quietly, her other colleagues could barely hear her. "Huh?" They all asked. "H-He says he loves me... b-but.. if I tell you... he might kill me.. " She said clearly this time. "He, WHAT?!?" Purple shouted. "Yellow you can't keep this stuff from us!" Red said as he ran to her side. "Hey, what if the rapist is the imposter?" Blue asked. "Yellow speak up!" Purple yelled. Brown came in the medbay. "Hey you three! All of you to the reactor, we need all hands on deck! This isn't the time to be playing around... with some of our crewmates down and out, we'll need all the help we can get!" He said. They all walked out and said their goodbyes except for Brown. "Hey Yellow, you sleep up and get better.. " He said as he closed the doors and left. 

Later afterwards the vent opened... and none other than Black jumped out. "𝘏𝘦𝘭𝘭𝘰 𝘠𝘦𝘭𝘭𝘰𝘸-𝘴𝘸𝘦𝘦𝘵.. " He said as he jumped onto the bed. "𝘏𝘰𝘸 𝘢𝘳𝘦 𝘺𝘰𝘶 𝘵𝘰𝘥𝘢𝘺 𝘮𝘺 𝘥𝘦𝘢𝘳?" Yellow looked down. "𝘕𝘰𝘵 𝘷𝘦𝘳𝘺 𝘵𝘢𝘭𝘬𝘢𝘵𝘪𝘷𝘦 𝘵𝘰𝘥𝘢𝘺 𝘢𝘳𝘦 𝘺𝘢?" Black said as he started to nibble her neck. That made Yellow start to smile a bit as he licked and kissed her like a wild dog. And if that didn't convince her that he was like some wild animal, the growl he emitted did as he pinned her to the bed. He was ready to start again but then Yellow stopped him. "B-Black... I can't, I'm still healing.. " She said. Black nodded and let her go instead he decided to lick her. "𝘐 𝘨𝘶𝘦𝘴𝘴 𝘺𝘰𝘶'𝘳𝘦 𝘴𝘬𝘪𝘯 𝘪𝘴 𝘦𝘯𝘰𝘶𝘨𝘩 𝘵𝘰 𝘴𝘢𝘵𝘪𝘴𝘧𝘺 𝘮𝘦 𝘳𝘪𝘨𝘩𝘵 𝘯𝘰𝘸... 𝘣𝘶𝘵 𝘺'𝘬𝘯𝘰𝘸... " He growled. He moved closer to her pinning her body up against his. "𝘐𝘵'𝘴 𝘰𝘯𝘭𝘺 𝘢 𝘮𝘢𝘵𝘵𝘦𝘳 𝘰𝘧 𝘵𝘪𝘮𝘦 𝘣𝘦𝘧𝘰𝘳𝘦 𝘐 𝘨𝘦𝘵 𝘩𝘶𝘯𝘨𝘳𝘺 𝘧𝘰𝘳 𝘺𝘰𝘶𝘳 𝘣𝘭𝘰𝘰𝘥 𝘢𝘯𝘥 𝘨𝘶𝘵𝘴 𝘢𝘨𝘢𝘪𝘯." Yellow tried not to look at the dark Imposter. "B-but.. I thought you said you weren't-" "𝘐'𝘮 𝘴𝘰𝘳𝘳𝘺... 𝘐 𝘴𝘢𝘪𝘥 𝘐 𝘸𝘢𝘴𝘯'𝘵.. 𝘣𝘶𝘵 𝘐 𝘢𝘤𝘤𝘪𝘥𝘦𝘯𝘵𝘢𝘭𝘭𝘺 𝘵𝘰𝘰𝘬 𝘴𝘰𝘮𝘦... 𝘉-𝘣𝘶𝘵 𝘐 𝘱𝘳𝘰𝘮𝘪𝘴𝘦 𝘯𝘰𝘵 𝘦𝘷𝘦𝘳 𝘵𝘰 𝘥𝘰 𝘪𝘵 𝘢𝘨𝘢𝘪𝘯! 𝘜𝘯𝘭𝘦𝘴𝘴.... 𝘐 𝘨𝘦𝘵... 𝘳𝘦𝘢𝘭𝘭𝘺 𝘩𝘶𝘯𝘨𝘳𝘺.... " He said as he licked his lips. Yellow groaned uneasily. "𝘖𝘰𝘰𝘩! 𝘐-𝘐'𝘮 𝘴𝘰𝘳𝘳𝘺. 𝘐'𝘮 𝘴𝘰𝘳𝘳𝘺. 𝘏𝘦𝘳𝘦.. 𝘐'𝘭𝘭 𝘴𝘵𝘰𝘱... " He said hungrily. His body began to sweat as his tongue kept swinging from outside his mouth. "𝘐-𝘐 𝘨𝘰𝘵𝘵𝘢 𝘨𝘰..." Black said nervously as he vented out. Yellow could tell that he didn't have enough to eat in the past few days since nobody died. She was really worried about who die next. 

Brown and White checked out the security. "So do you have any idea about who the imposter is?" White asked. "No not yet, There's only a few of us though so, It's gotta be either Blue, Red, Purple, Cyan or Black. It can't be me or you because we've been doing tasks together, and Yellow was a victim to an imposter raping." Brown said. "But how do you know that?" White asked. "Imposters always eat a little bit of their breeders insides before deciding if they want to breed with them or not. That imposter is obviously close to Yellow... We'll have to get some information out of her. " Brown said. White always loved how he was so worked focused and strict. He kissed his cheek. "Awh c'mon babe, not right now!" Brown blushed in embarrassment. To be frank, Brown and White had an ongoing relationship for awhile now, but they just never told anyone because it was never important. Also because it wasn't exactly a secret either. Black knew he would have to separate them both. At least they would go to heaven together. As for Black... yeah... he he's definitely going to hell. But that would never happen! He would keep himself and his precious Yellow alive until the end of days. And if something did happen... and everyone was dead.. He would drag his angel down to hell with him. Whether she wants to go or not. Anyways back to Brown and White.. "Awhh, c'mom stop being such a workaholic! Let's go out on a task date or something... " White said. "Baby! I have to keep the crew in check.. you know that.." Brown sighed, as his boyfriend continued to hug up on him. "We can go on day without your guidance honey, c'mon. " White pleaded. Brown looked around and finally broke. He sighed, "Ugh..fine.." After a couple of hours, Yellow got up and decided to work. She ran through the hallway when she was met by Black as he began to follow her. "𝘏𝘦𝘺, 𝘴𝘩𝘰𝘶𝘭𝘥𝘯'𝘵 𝘺𝘰𝘶 𝘣𝘦 𝘪𝘯 𝘣𝘦𝘥?" He teased. "I want to help get to Polus... even if you want to keep us from getting there." "𝘈𝘸𝘸, 𝘥𝘰𝘯'𝘵 𝘸𝘰𝘳𝘳𝘺... 𝘰𝘯𝘤𝘦 𝘐 𝘬𝘪𝘭𝘭 𝘦𝘷𝘦𝘳𝘺𝘰𝘯𝘦 𝘩𝘦𝘳𝘦, 𝘐'𝘭𝘭 𝘵𝘢𝘬𝘦 𝘺𝘰𝘶 𝘵𝘰 𝘗𝘰𝘭𝘶𝘴 𝘮𝘺𝘴𝘦𝘭𝘧, 𝘥𝘦𝘢𝘳.. " He said as began to nibble her ear and slowly made his way to her cheek. Purple happened to pass by. "Aww, shoot! Look at the little love birds! Okay get you some, Yellow!.. Wait Yellow! You're supposed to be on strict bed rest until your vagina heals!" Purple yelled. And then the secret was out. I mean, I guess it still isn't really official that they're dating. But Black would probably convince her to anyways. "I know, I'm sorry but I really want to-" "And since when have you and Black ever been boyfriend and girlfriend? Something's fishy here.. " Purple continued. Black growled. "Purple I-" "I bet Black did that to you!" Purple figured it out! There was a long silence... "It was an accident! H-He didn't mean to-" "Accidentally my ass! You don't accidentally eat someone's vaginal tissue area!" She gasped. "I bet Black's the imposter!" She shouted. "I'm going to tell everyone-"

𝙎𝙇𝙄𝙉𝙂𝙂!! 

Blood splattered on the floor. "𝘗𝘩𝘦𝘸 𝘵𝘩𝘢𝘵 𝘸𝘢𝘴 𝘥𝘦𝘧𝘪𝘯𝘪𝘵𝘦𝘭𝘺 𝘢 𝘤𝘭𝘰𝘴𝘦 𝘰𝘯𝘦.. " Black sighed. Yellow tried to look away but she couldn't. She was already used to death now. Black picked her up and took her in his arms. "𝘓𝘦𝘵'𝘴 𝘨𝘰 𝘠𝘦𝘭𝘭𝘰𝘸-𝘴𝘸𝘦𝘦𝘵! 𝘊𝘢𝘯'𝘵 𝘩𝘢𝘷𝘦 𝘶𝘴 𝘮𝘢𝘬𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘢 𝘴𝘤𝘦𝘯𝘦 𝘯𝘰𝘸 𝘤𝘢𝘯 𝘸𝘦?" He said as he slipped away. 

There's no one to save her from her monster.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm! REALLY REALLY sorry this took so long! I've just been really stressed with work and family. So I haven't had a lot of time to work on this.. But anyways the fun fact for this chapter is that I killed Purple off because I needed to thin the numbers and not have too many characters interact and try to save Yellow from Black. Either Red Blue or Purple so I chose Purple, even though Purple was supposed to play a much bigger role. So yeah continue to rate my story and leave a comment down below, love you guys!!


	6. Susing Out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Black decides to change Yellow, only to his liking and now since he has her all to himself.. There isn't any need to spare anyone else..

Black tickled the sleeping Yellow. He had just got done brainwashing the lightly colored human. She was now back to square one, innocent and not broken. She would forget that Black was an imposter, which wasn't such a bad thing. But Black still had more work to do. Who should he get rid of next? There was Brown... and there was White.. While he doubted that Brown would just let him kill him, there would only be a few crewmates left to kill and eat. Although nothing would taste as great as his Yellow. "𝘛𝘪𝘮𝘦 𝘵𝘰 𝘸𝘢𝘬𝘦 𝘶𝘱, 𝘮𝘺 𝘭𝘪𝘵𝘵𝘭𝘦 𝘭𝘦𝘮𝘰𝘯~" He said very sweetly. Yellow sat up and scooted to the back of the bed. "Ah!" She squealed. "W-Who are you.. I can't really... remember anything.. " She said looking down. Black went over to her. Even though she protested, Black licked her ferociously. "I.. uhm... " She blushed. Black set her down, opening his monstrous jaw. Yellow looked away, frightened. Big droplets of saliva fell on her cheek. Black kissed her cheek before turning Yellow to face him, the imposter then kissed her again but on her lips. He licked her lips furiously desperately trying to open up her mouth, he only wanted a quick taste of what was inside her. Yellow refused to let him in though. Black then backed off. "𝘊𝘰𝘮𝘦 𝘰𝘯 𝘴𝘸𝘦𝘦𝘵𝘪𝘦, 𝘰𝘱𝘦𝘯 𝘶𝘱 𝘧𝘰𝘳 𝘮𝘦 𝘱𝘭𝘦𝘢𝘴𝘦? 𝘐 𝘱𝘳𝘰𝘮𝘪𝘴𝘦 𝘺𝘰𝘶'𝘭𝘭 𝘭𝘰𝘷𝘦 𝘪𝘵, 𝘰𝘬𝘢𝘺?" He wasn't really asking but more of demanding. Yellow obliged, the innocent girl believing the villainous demon on top of her. She truly put her faith in him. Black immediately stuck his long silky tongue in her throat, her organs tasting absolutely amazing. How tempting it was to not take out her systems and eat them up whole. The last time Black took out part of her organs, she was pretty mad at her so... I guess he wouldn't do it this time. He got a little too carried up in the kiss as he accidentally bit her lips, drawing a little blood. Yellow cried a bit as Black withdrew his tongue. "I-It hurts.. a bit, mister." She sniffled. "𝘖𝘰𝘱- 𝘐'𝘮 𝘴𝘰𝘳𝘳𝘺..𝘵𝘩𝘢𝘵 𝘸𝘢𝘴 𝘮𝘺 𝘧𝘢𝘶𝘭𝘵 𝘴𝘸𝘦𝘦𝘵𝘪𝘦. 𝘐'𝘭𝘭 𝘮𝘢𝘬𝘦 𝘴𝘶𝘳𝘦 𝘵𝘰 𝘣𝘦 𝘨𝘦𝘯𝘵𝘭𝘦 𝘯𝘦𝘹𝘵 𝘵𝘪𝘮𝘦." Black chuckled. "T-Thank you.. " She replied. Black then left from the medbay. "𝘚𝘵𝘢𝘺 𝘩𝘦𝘳𝘦 𝘴𝘸𝘦𝘦𝘵𝘪𝘦, 𝘐'𝘭𝘭 𝘣𝘦 𝘣𝘢𝘤𝘬. 𝘋𝘰𝘯'𝘵 𝘪𝘯𝘵𝘦𝘳𝘢𝘤𝘵 𝘸𝘪𝘵𝘩 𝘢𝘯𝘺𝘰𝘯𝘦 𝘣𝘦𝘧𝘰𝘳𝘦 𝘐 𝘨𝘦𝘵 𝘣𝘢𝘤𝘬." Black's voice trailed to her ears, Yellow nodded.

𝙈𝙚𝙖𝙣𝙬𝙝𝙞𝙡𝙚 𝙞𝙣 𝙎𝙩𝙤𝙧𝙖𝙜𝙚

Brown and White refilled the storage fuel. Next up was the engines. Although Brown was usually on top of things, Brown wouldn't pass on the chance to fuel his White with utter delight. He kissed the side of White delicately. White giggled and put down the fuel as he turned to Brown... okay he dropped it, but was it really that bad. They wouldn't need another fuel tank for another few years and they were almost at Mira HQ so it was fine. "B-Brown s-stop.. come on s-st-" White squealed at what happened next. Brown spun him around, slapping his cheeks. They sure were taking this task date to another level huh? Well little did they know it would end soon. A dark colored imposter came across the scene and quietly snuck around the puddle of fuel. He looked around for objects.. he found a pair of matches. He then smiled maliciously. "𝘎𝘰𝘰𝘥𝘣𝘺𝘦.." He whispered.. White looked up. "W-wait... Brown.. did you hear that?" He looked around. Brown looked up as well. "Uh.. no.. come back down and let's finish this. Come on don't worry, I promise we're completely private." Brown cooed. "O-okay.." White sighed. Black then let the match and flicked it on the fuel covered ground. "What was that.. " White looked around as he then stared at the growing fire. 

"𝘽𝙧𝙤𝙬𝙣.. "

Black looked down at the crisp flesh. "𝘠'𝘬𝘯𝘰𝘸 𝘉𝘭𝘢𝘤𝘬, 𝘺𝘰𝘶'𝘷𝘦 𝘣𝘦𝘦𝘯 𝘢 𝘱𝘦𝘴𝘬𝘺 𝘵𝘰𝘳𝘯 𝘪𝘯 𝘮𝘺 𝘴𝘪𝘥𝘦 𝘧𝘰𝘳 𝘢 𝘭𝘪𝘵𝘵𝘭𝘦 𝘸𝘩𝘪𝘭𝘦 𝘯𝘰𝘸. 𝘐 𝘥𝘪𝘥𝘯'𝘵 𝘵𝘩𝘪𝘯𝘬 𝘐'𝘥 𝘣𝘦 𝘵𝘰𝘰 𝘩𝘢𝘱𝘱𝘺 𝘵𝘰 𝘴𝘦𝘦 𝘺𝘰𝘶 𝘪𝘯 𝘺𝘰𝘶𝘳 𝘮𝘰𝘴𝘵 𝘷𝘶𝘭𝘯𝘦𝘳𝘢𝘣𝘭𝘦 𝘴𝘵𝘢𝘵𝘦 𝘵𝘩𝘰𝘶𝘨𝘩. 𝘈𝘯𝘥 𝘸𝘪𝘵𝘩 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘰𝘯𝘦 𝘺𝘰𝘶 𝘭𝘰𝘷𝘦𝘥 𝘵𝘰𝘰. 𝘐 𝘯𝘦𝘷𝘦𝘳 𝘵𝘩𝘰𝘶𝘨𝘩𝘵 𝘐 𝘸𝘰𝘶𝘭𝘥 𝘢𝘤𝘵𝘶𝘢𝘭𝘭𝘺 𝘭𝘰𝘷𝘦 𝘸𝘢𝘵𝘤𝘩𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘺𝘰𝘶 𝘣𝘰𝘵𝘩 𝘣𝘶𝘳𝘯 𝘮𝘰𝘳𝘦 𝘵𝘩𝘢𝘯 𝘢𝘭𝘭 𝘮𝘺 𝘰𝘵𝘩𝘦𝘳 𝘬𝘪𝘭𝘭𝘪𝘯𝘨𝘴 𝘵𝘩𝘰𝘶𝘨𝘩. 𝘐 𝘨𝘶𝘦𝘴𝘴 𝘸𝘩𝘢𝘵 𝘮𝘢𝘥𝘦 𝘺𝘰𝘶 𝘴𝘰 𝘴𝘱𝘦𝘤𝘪𝘢𝘭 𝘸𝘢𝘴 𝘺𝘰𝘶𝘳 𝘱𝘦𝘳𝘴𝘪𝘴𝘵𝘦𝘯𝘤𝘦.. 𝘫𝘶𝘴𝘵 𝘭𝘪𝘬𝘦 𝘸𝘩𝘢𝘵 𝘺𝘰𝘶 𝘩𝘶𝘮𝘢𝘯𝘴 𝘤𝘢𝘭𝘭 𝘳𝘰𝘢𝘤𝘩𝘦𝘴... 𝘐 𝘯𝘦𝘷𝘦𝘳 𝘩𝘰𝘯𝘦𝘴𝘵𝘭𝘺 𝘵𝘩𝘰𝘶𝘨𝘩𝘵 𝘪𝘵 𝘸𝘰𝘶𝘭𝘥 𝘣𝘦 𝘵𝘩𝘰𝘶𝘨𝘩𝘵 𝘵𝘩𝘢𝘵 𝘪𝘵 𝘸𝘰𝘶𝘭𝘥 𝘣𝘦 𝘵𝘩𝘢𝘵 𝘦𝘢𝘴𝘺 𝘵𝘰 𝘨𝘦𝘵 𝘳𝘪𝘥 𝘰𝘧 𝘺𝘰𝘶 𝘣𝘰𝘵𝘩... 𝘏𝘦𝘭𝘭 𝘪𝘧 𝘪𝘵 𝘸𝘦𝘳𝘦 𝘵𝘩𝘢𝘵 𝘦𝘢𝘴𝘺 𝘵𝘰 𝘬𝘪𝘭𝘭 𝘺𝘰𝘶 𝘵𝘸𝘰, 𝘐 𝘸𝘰𝘯𝘥𝘦𝘳 𝘩𝘰𝘸 𝘦𝘢𝘴𝘺 𝘪𝘵 𝘸𝘪𝘭𝘭 𝘣𝘦 𝘵𝘰 𝘢𝘣𝘰𝘭𝘪𝘴𝘩 𝘺𝘰𝘶𝘳 𝘭𝘢𝘴𝘵 𝘧𝘦𝘸 𝘤𝘳𝘦𝘸𝘮𝘢𝘵𝘦𝘴..... 𝘉𝘳𝘰𝘸𝘯. 𝘛𝘩𝘪𝘴 𝘸𝘢𝘴 𝘺𝘰𝘶𝘳 𝘮𝘪𝘴𝘴𝘪𝘰𝘯 𝘸𝘢𝘴𝘯'𝘵 𝘪𝘵? 𝘐𝘵'𝘴 𝘢 𝘴𝘩𝘢𝘮𝘦 𝘵𝘩𝘢𝘵 𝘺𝘰𝘶 𝘩𝘢𝘥 𝘵𝘰 𝘧𝘢𝘪𝘭 𝘮𝘪𝘴𝘦𝘳𝘢𝘣𝘭𝘺." Black said as he tore a piece of burnt flesh with his tongue. "𝘔𝘮𝘮... 𝘐 𝘢𝘭𝘸𝘢𝘺𝘴 𝘭𝘰𝘷𝘦𝘥 𝘸𝘦𝘭𝘭 𝘥𝘰𝘯𝘦 𝘮𝘦𝘢𝘵 𝘵𝘩𝘰𝘶𝘨𝘩.. " Black said as he left from the crime scene. He took the matches with him as well. "𝘈𝘩𝘢..𝘸𝘦𝘭𝘭, 𝘵𝘪𝘮𝘦 𝘵𝘰 𝘨𝘰 𝘣𝘢𝘤𝘬 𝘵𝘰 𝘮𝘺 𝘴𝘸𝘦𝘦𝘵𝘩𝘦𝘢𝘳𝘵.." Black said as he vented. Black then vented into medbay, covered in dried guts and blood. Yellow turned around and cried in fear. She was gonna scream but Black quickly withdrew a tentacle and slapped her lips shut. "𝘔.. 𝘮.. 𝘮.. 𝘕𝘰𝘱𝘦, 𝘸𝘦 𝘤𝘢𝘯'𝘵 𝘩𝘢𝘷𝘦 𝘢𝘯𝘺 𝘰𝘧 𝘵𝘩𝘢𝘵 𝘮𝘺 𝘴𝘸𝘦𝘦𝘵.. 𝘫𝘶𝘪𝘤𝘺... 𝘭𝘦𝘮𝘰𝘯.." He said salivating. "𝘌𝘷𝘦𝘯 𝘪𝘧 𝘵𝘩𝘦𝘳𝘦'𝘴 𝘰𝘯𝘭𝘺 𝘢 𝘧𝘦𝘸 𝘮𝘰𝘳𝘦 𝘱𝘦𝘰𝘱𝘭𝘦 𝘵𝘰 𝘵𝘢𝘬𝘦 𝘤𝘢𝘳𝘦 𝘰𝘧..𝘸𝘦 𝘸𝘰𝘶𝘭𝘥𝘯'𝘵 𝘸𝘢𝘯𝘵 𝘵𝘰 𝘢𝘵𝘵𝘳𝘢𝘤𝘵 𝘢𝘯𝘺 𝘢𝘵𝘵𝘦𝘯𝘵𝘪𝘰𝘯 𝘯𝘰𝘸 𝘸𝘰𝘶𝘭𝘥 𝘸𝘦?" He winked. Yellow only nodded. The only thing she could do was trust him, she didn't know what else to do or what happened before that. Not to mention what comes next. Black slowly walked up to her and licked at her neck. A tingling sensation became of the girl. But she quickly cried silently, just his appearance disgusted her. "𝘖-𝘖𝘩.. 𝘐'𝘮 𝘴𝘰𝘳𝘳𝘺.. 𝘐 𝘴𝘩𝘰𝘶𝘭𝘥 𝘱𝘳𝘰𝘣𝘢𝘣𝘭𝘺 𝘨𝘰 𝘸𝘢𝘴𝘩 𝘶𝘱 𝘩𝘶𝘩? 𝘐'𝘭𝘭 𝘣𝘦 𝘳𝘪𝘨𝘩𝘵 𝘣𝘢𝘤𝘬.." He said as he vented out once more. 

𝙂-𝙂𝙤𝙤𝙙𝙗𝙮𝙚 𝙢-𝙢-𝙢𝙞𝙨𝙩𝙚𝙧...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> GUYS!!!!! GUYSSS!! I AM SO SORRY!!! I'm coming back I promise!! This was supposed to uploaded last year! The story isn't over yet!

**Author's Note:**

> Hey So, I couldn't find any Female Crewmate x Male Imposters so I decided to just make one up.. I thought it was really weird how everyone in these fanfics were boys which isn't a bad thing I just wanted some females to be in the story since I got tired of all the boy stuff.


End file.
